


Reunion

by Platinum_Sun_490



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ed and Bim are such dads when around Eric, Eric loves this guy, M/M, Nic ain't afraid, Romance, The egos are overprotective, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Eric Derekson runs into an old friend from his past, one that his dad, Derek Derekson, forbid him from seeing anymore. Now that Derek was gone, Eric can be with his "friend" again.





	1. Introductions

For a moment, Eric said nothing. The world had gone quiet. Everyone seemed to slow down to the point of being frozen in time. All he heard was the white noise filtering into his ears as he took a slow, deep breath, then exhaled. Taking a step forward, Eric felt as if he was walking through water. He stopped when he reached the man and tapped his shoulder. The man turned to speak, then froze and gasped when his teal blue eyes locked with Eric’s caramel brown.

“...Eric?”

“Nic…”

Everything started up again.

* * *

“So, the guys you live with now…murdered your dad?” Nic asked before taking another chug of his over caffeinated coffee. Eric nodded silently, shuddering at the memories. He could still hear Derek’s scream before the other egos slammed the door in his mind. “They didn’t…appreciate the way he treated me, so they took matters into their own hands.”

Nic sat his cup down and coughed, not knowing what to say. “‘Bout time, huh?”

Eric snorted, almost choking on his water, and Nic laughed as well, happy to see Eric smile again.

They locked eyes after laughing, however, and blushed dark when neither looked away. Eric’s golden brown eyes sparkled with curiosity as he noticed the golden flecks in Nic’s cornflower blue ones. Eric blushed deeper as he thought,  _ He’s…a lot more handsome than I remember _ .

Eric wasn’t wrong. Nic’s hair was long, about to his ears, and it was brushed over to the side of his head in a low temp fade. It was still the same jet black color it used to be when they were kids. His ivory skin looked soft, but he was incredibly built, and the white t-shirt he was wearing, along with a Black Veil Brides jacket, was stretched out from his muscles. Eric gulped when he noticed Nic’s muscles rippling under the shirt as he moved forward.

“Eric?” he heard Nic say.

“Huh?! What?” Eric stammered, blinking rapidly. Nic was close to him now, almost a few inches apart. “I…uh……sorry,” Nic mumbled, but he was smiling with his blush. Eric laughed nervously, then took a sip of his water.

Nic stared at his cup before asking, “So, now that…he’s gone…Do you, maybe wanna go, if it’s okay with you, out? To dinner? It’s been almost twelve years since we last saw each other, and I was hoping to spend some time with you.”

Eric flinched in surprise as he looked up to Nic for confirmation. The boy was hopeful, he could tell. The way his eyes sparkled, the way his smile widened.

Eric blushed like mad, and he was so hot he was worried he’d have to chug his water to cool down. “Uh…Y-Yeah, I’d li-like t-that. I’d r-really like that.”

Nic looked surprised for a second, but his face erupted in a huge grin as he said, “Alright! That’s great! Uh, I’ll come pick you up tonight at seven, and we can go to Enzo’s. Is…that okay?”

“That’s g-great! I-I can’t wait!” Eric giggled, looking down shyly. Nic smiled again and hugged Eric close before leaving. Eric leaned into the hug, breathing in the smell of Nic's cologne, pinewood and musk.

“I’ve really missed you, Eric. I’m glad I get to see you again.” With that, Nic headed out of the cafe, cup of coffee still in hand. Eric hurried home and rushed up to his room, then squealed in delight. He jumped around his room, laughing to no end and tears streaming down his face. He got his best friend back. His dad wasn’t around to ruin anything. He could be with Nic without anyone ruining it. He collapsed on his bed and let out a blissful sigh. He had some planning to do.


	2. Planning and Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other egos find out about Eric's outing with Nic. How will they react?

A few hours later, the egos and their girls were in the kitchen, getting ready for dinner. Wilford and Wildcard tried to sneak a couple of Bim’s cinnamon cookies for Host and Mystery, but Felicia slapped their hands away with a wooden spoon she just so happened to have. Wildcard hissed before moving back to her seat with Wilford, who was rubbing his hand.

“Thanks for helping me with my hair, Papa,” Sunset said, careful not to distract Ed from braiding her hair into a viking braid. King leaned over and asked, “How on earth do you know how to do that?”

Ed just shrugged and answered, “Sunset wanted me to braid her hair this way, and it made me upset that I didn’t know how. So, I watched a video ‘bout seventeen times before I got it right.” Sunset smiled while the others looked at it in awe. The Jims even zoomed in on it with their equipment, wherever they got it from. Ed moved a little closer to finish a few bits on the end off, then sighed with a smile as he tied the braid in place. Sunset hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek, to which he blushed like mad.

Dark smiled at his family having fun, then realized that Eric wasn’t here. “Has anyone seen Eric? He came home today, didn’t he?” Dark looked around, as if Eric would walk through the door any minute. The others shook their heads, but King spoke up with a confused look.

“I saw Eric coming home later than usual when I was done taking care of the squirrels outside in the forest. He was running, but he didn’t look upset or anything. He looked…super excited, like he just got the best news ever.”

Tomboy was the first to get up, along with Bim, Felicia, and then the others. She hurried through the house and up the stairs with her vines carrying her, making her much faster than her followers. Of course, Dark and Wilford beat her to Eric’s room by stepping through a hole in the Void. Wilford knocked on Eric’s door while the others came up to them. “Eric, is it okay if we come in?”

The doorknob turned, and Reynolds stood there with a snarky look. “Hey, guys. What’s up?”

The Host leaned over Dr. Iplier, who scowled at the Host clearly teasing the man about his height, and said, “The Host and the others learned from King of the Squirrels that he had seen Eric running home today. They wish to know if he is okay.”

“Oh yeah, he’s fine. He’s just really excited. Come in, and we’ll explain everything.” Reynolds stepped aside to let the large crowd into Eric’s room, where the boy was looking between two shirts that were completely different. He turned at the sound of rapid footsteps, and looked down shyly when he saw that his whole family had crowded into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Bim looked at all the clothes strewn across the room in multiple areas. Eric's closet had been completely emptied out, and his drawers were wide open, but nothing was in them. Instead, the shirts were on the bed and desk while the pants were laid out in random areas. Eric blushed, starting to say something, but Reynolds beat him to it. "Eric has a date."

"Reynolds!" Eric yelped, blush travelling down to his neck. Some of the egos gasped while others jaws dropped.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Bim tackled Eric in a hug as he started rambling about all the possible places he could go to eat and what he could wear. Ed kept trying to ask what his date looked like and what kind of person his date was. Dark and Wil began listing off some activities they could do for fun after dinner, if they were getting any. The girls all shrieked and clapped in eagerness as they swarmed Eric, who was still in Bim's tight grasp. Dr. Iplier was asking if his date did drugs or drank alcohol.

"Wait a minute!!"

Everyone stopped talking, screaming, and rambling to look at Reynolds, who was running his hand through his long blond hair. "I know you guys are happy for Eric, but give him a chance to explain."

The Egos and girls backed off of Eric, who sat down and rubbed his arms. "Well, when I was a kid, I had this friend named Nicolas Wills. We did everything together, especially when my dad wasn't around. He would take to so many secret hideouts he had and we would play pretend until it was really late. Whenever I got in trouble for hanging out with him, he always took the fall for me. He didn't have to, but he did. Then, one day, my dad...h-he snapped."

Eric took a moment to breath. Reynolds rubbed his back in a comforting motion as the others clenched their fists and glared at the mention of Derek.

Eric relaxed, then continued. "One day, my dad was working on some important project that had cost him a lot of money. Nic and I were playing together, out of sight from him, but we.........we didn't m-mean to. Nic...he, um, he got too close to the garage where my dad was working, and he...tripped, kn-knocking over my dad's project and breaking it. My dad got so mad, he took it out on both of us. He never hit anyone he didn't know, so I w-was really s-scared he was going t-to do something b-b-bad to Nic. He ran away, though, and he tried to take me with him, but I couldn't. I didn't see him a-a-a-again for about twelve y-years."

Everyone was silent. They looked either horrified or sad. Tomboy moved closer to Eric, who was trying to hold back tears. She hugged him softly, letting him know she was there. Bim laid his forehead against Eric's to help him calm down.

With a shaky breath, Eric smiled. "But now, h-he's back, and Nic invited me to eat dinner with him at Enzo's at seven tonight. I just can't seem to find the right outfit."

"Well, we can't have that! Come with me, Eric! I'll help you find the perfect outfit for your date!" Bim dragged Eric out of the room with Felicia and Tomboy right behind him.

"We wanna help!" Wildcard called as she vaulted out of Wilford's arms to follow them. The others just shrugged and headed back downstairs to finish dinner.

* * *

Soon, Bim was hurrying into the kitchen with Felicia on his hip and Tomboy holding his hand. "Everyone, may I present, Eric Derekson! And his fantastic new look for his date!!"

Stepping out of the way, Bim let Wildcard lead Eric into the kitchen, where everyone gasped.

Eric was wearing a white dress shirt with a black blazer jacket and blue jeans. He had on leather shoes and his hair was done in its usual curly, dark brown appearance, but he didn't have his glasses on. "Contacts," was all he said as he tapped the side of his head with a smile.

The Jims and Shining Twins zoomed in on him and took pictures with their cameras, babbling absolute nonsense as they pranced around him.

Bim straightened a wrinkle in Eric's shirt, then stood back to admire his work.

Then, the doorbell rang. The Shining Twins bolted for the door and threw it open, instantly snapping a picture of Nic, who stood in the doorway. He was wearing a denim shirt with his trademark Black Veil Brides jacket and black jeans. His boots were laced up to the middle of his legs, and his hair looked just like it did when he had met Eric earlier in the day. He was quickly ushered in by the Shining Twins, who kept asking questions.

"Are you emo?"

"Is the Black Veil Brides your favorite band?"

"How well do you know Eric, exactly?"

"Why are you so handsome?"

That last one made Nic blush, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Eric. They locked eyes, taking in the looks they had decided on for their date.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hello!" Bim popped up from out of nowhere, making Eric and Nic jump back in surprise. Nic looked at Bim with confusion, then at the other egos.

A pink haired man, a figure with no color and a blue/red outline, a guy with a trench coat and blood-covered bandages, and many more that all shared the same face. It was a little surprising, but Nic went with it. He knew they were the alter egos of Markiplier, and he had nothing against that. He held his hand out to Bim. "Hi. I'm Nicolas Wills, but everyone calls me Nic. It's nice to meet you."

"Bim Trimmer, game show host extraordinaire! I hear you're taking our boy Eric out to dinner. Is that right?" Nic nodded his head. "Yes sir. I was hoping I could catch up with him after all this time apart."

"That's great. Just...one little thing before you go."

A high-pierced ringing sounded off, making Nic's head spin. He turned to see most of the egos glaring at him, but with smiles, and holding weapons. The girls were just sitting on the couch, watching the show with blank expressions. "If you hurt Eric, you shall suffer a fate just as as terrible as Derek Derekson did. Is that clear?" Dark growled, his aura lashing out in waves. Surprisingly and shockingly, Nic didn't falter. He wasn't scared, nor did he cower. He rubbed his head to clear it, stood up straight as best as he could, and said, "I would never hurt Eric, sir. You have my word."

Dark cocked an eyebrow before calling the others off and patting Eric on the shoulder. "Go on. You don't want to miss your reservations."


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is going off without a hitch, but Nic has a little surprise for Eric once their done. What could it be?

After enjoying a wonderful dinner of Seared Olive Crab, Spring Vegetables, and Ginger Fudge, Eric was now enjoying the last of his drink while Nic paid the bill. Gulping his drink down, Eric stood up and took Nic's hand as they walked out of the restaurant. "Hey, Eric? I...um, got a surprise for you. Sort of a last minute thing, but I'm sure you'll like it," Nic said when they had reached a crosswalk. Eric blushed, multiple possibilities running through his mind, but he just nodded and smiled.

They crossed once it was clear, not noticing their hitch hiker. Bim was crouched behind some bushes beside Enzo's. He was wearing a tacky suit and a purple afro with over-sized glasses. "Now, where are they off to?" Bim muttered to himself, very oblivious to the many people that were staring at the grown man, crouched in the bushes, watching two men walk across the road.

"How 'bout we follow them and find out?"

Bim jumped in surprise. Ed was on his right with his mustache curved into a handlebar style. He had left his hat at home and had settled for a blue baseball cap.

"What are you doing here?! And why are you wearing that?" Bim asked as he tried not to slap Ed for startling him. Ed just cocked an eyebrow. "Have you looked in a mirror? Besides, it's a disguise. Just like the others."

"Others?"

"We're here for the kid, Bim!!"

Bim whirled around to see two new figures. Bing was on Bim's left, wearing his shades low on his nose, a hoodie that said "I'm not Bingiplier", and jeans with a floppy hat. Tomboy was wearing a black surgical mask that had a fanged grin, baggy clothing, and soft yet wild hair held back with a black headband.

"WHY YA'LL ARE HERE?!! AND WHAT IS THAT HOODIE?!??!?" Bim shouted in disbelief. He silently thanked God or whatever deity out there in the world made sure Eric and Nic hadn't heard him.

"We want to help," Tomboy said. Jeez, that kid was creepy.

Bing shrugged. "For disguise, of course."

Bim face-palmed, then yelped when Tomboy grabbed his hand with a death grip and pulled him across the street, regardless of the oncoming traffic. Ed and Bing quickly followed behind. "We are not losing sight of them."

Again, Bim face-palmed before rolling his eyes and deciding that more helpers were better for keeping an eye on Eric and his date. At least if he got in trouble, he wouldn't go down alone.


End file.
